nuevas oportunidades
by pangt
Summary: una niña huérfana, con miedo del mundo. un chico con todo y con nada. soy mala para esto. lean y denle una oportunidad comenten porfa


Una nueva oportunidad

Primer Capítulo: nuevas costumbres y un nuevo hogar

Una chica llamada Pan de unos 12 años había perdido a sus padres por un trágico accidente automovilístico, quedo a cargo de Lunch su tía postiza y Ten chin han ya que sus otros parientes vivían lejos y no podían cuidar a una niña.

La señora Lunch estaba casa con ten chin han un ex peleador de artes y tenían un hijo Jack que es tres años mayor que Pan.

Ya habían pasado tres meses de la muerte de Gohan y Videl los padres de PAN. Y ESE DIA IRIA A SU nuevo hogar que estaba situado en la ciudad del este. La niña despertó no muy convencida de su nueva vida, tendría que dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo pero lo único que no cambiaria seria que seguiría hiendo a la misma institución educativa, mal por ella. Saco ese pensamiento de su mente y se alisto para su nuevo comienzo en la vida.

Todo estaba listo, sus cosos ya empacadas y se monto a dirección de su nuevo destino. Cuando llego vio que la casa era grande y que podría tener una mascota, sonrió pero cuando vio el nombre de la que sería su futura familia en la puerta de la entrada su adorable sonrisa se borro, la familia es muy estricta en todo y eso lo sabría muy pronto.

Bajo del auto y vio que solo los empleados la resabian, un mayordomo la saludo como si ella fuera de la realeza y recogió sus maletas.

-buenos días señorita Son y bienvenida-miro que toda la servidumbre (que era mucha) se formaban como si estuvieran en un campo militar-estamos a su servicio. Los empleados le hicieron una reverencia y siguieron recogiendo las cosas de la chica.

-hola señorita pan la señora de la casa y la familia la esperan en el salón principal-una doncella le comunico, Pan estaba un poco confundida pues jamás la habían tratado asi y le resultaba muy desagradable. Siguió a la doncella dentro de la casa la cual era muy lujosa y muy grande, la decoración era exagerada y muy variada.

En el salón estaban todos, la familia de tres que desde ahora seria de cuatro. Se saludaron y ella siguió al interior del salón, conversaron un poco con respecto a cuanto lamentaban a la pérdida de dos personas tan como fueron Videl y Gohan, llegaron hasta lagrimas pero solos los tres, Jack en cambio solo veía a Pan y lo hermosa que se veía al igual que era muy adorable e inocente, una doncella educadamente entro a la habitación y sirvió el te, Pan pensaba que aquella vida era muy aburrida, no había emoción ni nadad por el estilo, lo único bueno es que tenían un gran jardín con una fuente en el centro y una gran tranquilidad.

Y asi paso la tarde, Pan se había terminado de instalar en su nuevo hogar, la habitación que le habían dado era hermosa con papel tapis de flores de loto en rojo el tejo blanco y el piso era de madera al igual que la cama que tenía un tipo de reina, las ventanas era grande y había un balcón que justo tenia vista al jardín. La habitación parecía de princesa y eso a ella no le gustaba mucho, bueno el cuarto si pero como la trataban no era algo extraño que la llamaran señorita o madame.

La noche llego y ya Pan había tenido su primera pelea con sus nuevos padres pues a las 6 de la tarde se acostumbraba a cenar en aquella casa pero Pan había decidido comer sola y en su habitación y sus nuevos padres al descubrirlo no lo permitieron pues no era costumbre comer sola y peor en un cuarto u otro lugar que no fuera los lugares indicados como el comedor o la mesa de desayuno que estaba en el jardín pero a ella no le gusto esto y su "padres " le dijeron de todo, y Pan exploto pero recibió una cachetada de parte de su "padre" por hacer llorar a su "madre", la pequeña Pan quedo muy sorprendida pues jamás en su vida la habían golpeado y para colmo el hombre le sale diciendo: si tus padres no te educaron, te consintieron y no te pusieron limites y piensas que aquí vas hacer lo mismo pues estas muy equivocada, no te comportaras como una cualquiera y aprenderás que todo en la vida es obedecer.

Terminó de decirlo, cogió a su esposa y deja votada a la pequeña Pan en el piso muy a una atónita chica.

Al otro lado del mundo la familia Brief que era la más poderosa y rica con su empresa corporación capsula vivían en paz. Ese día Bulma la señora de la casa recibió una carta.

-mujer¡-llamo su marido Vegeta- que pasa contigo parece que viste un muerto

Bulma miró a su marido con terror-hay vegeta es que recibí una noticia que me altero mucho

-y que es?-pregunta curioso pero disimuladamente

-es que mi me mijos amiga Milk te acuerdas-el asintió levemente- mando esta carta y diciéndome algo terrible, su hijo mayor y la esposa de este murieron hace 3 semanas y dejaron a su….

No termino de hablar ya que se escucho un grito desde arriba de la casa. Vegeta y Bulma se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo- es Bra-fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a la habitación de su hija y….

Avances

-increíble esto es peor que el infierno

-tioooooooooooooo por favor llevaba contigo odio esto

-no puede ser

-yo me hare cargo de esto

-imposible ¿eres tú?


End file.
